Understanding the Bond
by Shipperwolf
Summary: In the infirmary of Fox River, Lincoln comes to a realization about Michael.


I've just recently joined and most of my fics are posted on This is an older fic of mine, the first Linc fic I attempted. It was written sometime early in the Season 1, so it's a lil' AU in some areas.

Ah' awn nurtin, but wish Ah' could! lmao...;) Okay, I may be from the south, but i don't really talk like that...uh...most of the time. LOL;)

* * *

Despite his size, Lincoln Burrows' footsteps sounded quietly down the halls of Fox River Penitentiary. Bound in cuffs and receiving wary glares by the guards as he passed, he made his way into the Infirmary. One last checkup…before the execution, they'd said.

Before the breakout.

He forced back a smile. He trusted his brother. He would admit to being skeptical of Michael's abilities at times, but he knew the truth. His little brother was a genius. If anyone had the skills to break out a prison, it would be him.

He suddenly felt uncomfortable upon entering the exam room. Dr. Tancredi, however kind (not to mention attractive, though without a certain appeal he found in Veronica), made him strangely nervous. She was always giving him looks. Not of suspicion. She had no reason to suspect anything as far as he knew.

The looks he saw her shooting his way were of sympathy and pity.

He wondered why she would care.

Ignoring his nervousness, he decided being as friendly as possible was the best road to take with the young doctor.

She was a redhead. They were known to be temperamental.

He was suddenly thanking God that Veronica was a brunette.

"Afternoon, Doctor."

Relief washed over him when she smiled and gave him a casual nod.

He did, however, see the pity written all over her face as she spoke.

"Mr. Burrows. How are we today?"

He bit back a chuckle when she looked away, apparently kicking herself for asking such a question.

He WAS scheduled to die soon.

At least, he was supposed to. He almost wanted to tell her otherwise. The sad look on her face was unnerving beyond belief.

Was she sad for him?

He shook his head slightly.

Why would she be?

He glanced up from the arms of the chair to meet her gaze.

"I'm…as well as can be expected, I guess."

He tried to think of what would happen if the plan failed, in order to force the excitement from his voice.

She only nodded in silent response, motioning for him to lift his shirt to press the stethoscope against his heart.

He scanned the room around them, avoiding eye contact.

The windows looked terribly inviting. He reminded himself to be patient. Michael knew what he was doing, and he had to trust him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her staring at him as he looked around. Tearing his gaze from the view outside, he struggled to focus on something else. His stare finally went to a shelf behind them.

"You into origami?" Strange change of subject, but it was the best he could come up with at the last minute.

He motioned to the paper rose behind the glass.

"The flower. You made it?"

She turned her head slightly away. A few awkward moments passed by before she spoke up.

"Your brother did, actually. For my birthday."

"Michael?"

He squinted across the room to get a better look at it. It certainly looked like something he could've made.

He cocked his head to try and see her face, which was turned downwards while she checked his pulse.

"He must like you."

Her eyes met his for a split second, and he saw a mix of shock, pain, and…

She strapped a blood-pressure cuff to his arm and refused to look up.

It all made sense to him now.

He'd seen them talking every now and then in the yard while they worked P.I.

He'd seen the way Michael seemed to zone out every time she walked by the fence. Whether he stared for an extended period of time or merely glanced her way, he'd seen his brother's eyes soften at the sight of her.

He just hadn't put the pieces together until now.

His faith in his brother wavered a notch. Was he flirting with her on purpose? Michael never spoke of her in detail. All he knew was that she was the doctor assigned to give him the shots he really didn't need.

No. Michael wanted to attract as little attention as possible in this place. He wouldn't go about doing that by giving his doctor an origami rose for her birthday.

He'd done it intentionally. Personally.

Something told him Dr. Tancredi wasn't quite sure how to act about it.

That was reasonable. She probably had horny patients hitting on her left and right. But he doubted any of them had ever given her something. Especially something so intricate.

She knew Michael hadn't done it to hit on her. He'd given her a gift to show he cared.

Lincoln could certainly understand why his brother would fall for her. She was highly attractive. And just Michael's type. Strong, smart, independent, but still holding the air of a compassionate woman.

He just wasn't sure if Michael knew just what he was getting himself into. It hadn't been part of the plan, he knew. Michael was probably cursing himself for letting down his defenses and opening too many doors.

No wonder she seemed to care about his life.

She cared about Michael.

He watched quietly as an electronic thermometer was placed to his ear.

He nearly jumped when she broke the thickening silence.

"Okay, temperature's normal, blood pressure's a bit high, but that to be expected…"

She paused and he saw her wince.

Flashing him an apologetic glance, she turned to the desk to write her assessment.

"Okay, well…looks like we're done here Lincoln."

He could tell she wanted to say more.

He suddenly felt sorry for HER.

"Dr. Tancredi?"

She took a minute before looking up at him.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

He flashed a reassuring smile.

"For helping Michael through all of this. He needs someone to talk to. It's not healthy for him to keep things bottled up, and he tends to do that a lot, if you haven't noticed."

Sara shot a glance to the shelf.

"I have, trust me. More often than you know. And…you're welcome, Lincoln." Her voice grew quiet and the guard opened the door to motion him out.

Nothing more was said as he walked out.

Yes, he definitely saw why Michael liked her.

He just didn't want his brother getting too close, if he wasn't already. He could become too distracted.

When the time was right, he would bring the subject up.

He just needed to find the perfect moment.

After the break, when his brother's stress level was at a minimum.

He would confront him.

Who knew, maybe they could use her help. They certainly needed an ally outside the walls.

She had feelings for Michael. Feelings that Lincoln knew to be mutual.

He would just have to wait and see how far their relationship had progressed.

No matter what happened, however, he knew it wouldn't be easy.

Just another pressure for his brother be under.

It made him feel helpless.

But he knew something no-one else did.

Michael always spoke of keeping faith, being optimistic, having hope.

Sara gave his brother hope.

Even if he didn't know it.


End file.
